Eventually
by Shanana Banana
Summary: A cute little one shot for Taiora lovers! Kinda short but its supposed to be. Taichi and Sora have a heart to heart!


Well it just doesn't feel wrte not haveing anything up here..i just need to have something type...it just looks too weird with out it. well enjoy!

**Eventually **

The warm autumn sun warmed the cool crisp air. The leaves which only a couple of days ago were vivid green, turned into a deep auburn, or a corn yellow or even a cinnamon brown. Two figures, a girl with beautiful long auburn hair and a boy with crazy mocha colored hair that stuck up in all the right places, walked along the park path with this amazing beauty around them. They didn't pay any attention to what was around them they were caught up in them selves.

The girl stopped and got her companion to stop too. She sat down on the bench and made a gesture for him to sit next to her. The boy immediately agreed. The girl turned to him and took a deep breath you could tell that she was nervous about something but the boy didn't seem to notice, he was too caught up in her lovely auburn eyes that matched the leaves.

"Taichi…?" The girl asked and said at the same time,

"Yes Sora?" The boy asked concerned, taking her hesitance for something worse,

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight I had a great time,"

"Oh Sora I should be thanking you for tonight imagine what it would have been like if I had to go on a date with Meems!" Taichi said jokingly about their best friend. Sora was a little upset that he turned this moment into somewhat of a joke, but that was one of the qualities she loved about him.

"God imagine that one…she's too high maintenance for you…you wouldn't be able to keep up with her, she would have you all over town." Sora replied lightly.

The couple stopped talking and just rested comfortably with each other. The girls red hair spilled over onto Taichi's arm.

'_Taichi why won't you bring this up? We're a couple now right? Do I have to spell it out for him?' _The red head thought getting slightly concerned that what she thought was terribly wrong.

'_Sora how do I say this? What if I'm wrong…what if you don't like me enough to continue going out with me? Do I have to take a risk and loose our friend ship that a cherish so dearly?' _The tanned male too got concerned that he too would be wrong and that they weren't meant to be.

Sora yet again took a deep and sat up. She decided that if anything was to happen she needed to make the first move.

Taichi noticing this got confused.

"Sora what's wrong"

"Nothing Taichi, I'm fine…but I wanna talk about this." Sora began. She paused but Taichi interrupted.

"Oh Sora you know I've wanted this for so long. This is only a moment that I would have in my dreams."

"Taichi…open your eyes, it's not like before. This isn't a dream this is real, and you can't always sit back."

"I know Sora. I was just so afraid that you didn't feel the same way I did. I didn't want to do anything that could ruin our friendship. We've been friends forever, and if you didn't like me I would be devastated, but Sora if you were happy so was I and if that meant only being friends I was fine with that. But I know now we can be more."

Taichi gave a heartfelt confession, and Sora couldn't help but melt. She leaned back against him, this time content. Sora felt Taichi's hand brush up against hers, and she couldn't help but smile slightly, she looked up at Taichi and saw that he too had a hint of a smile. Taichi stopped his hand were it was. He was deciding something impulsively.

'Sora said that I can't let things unfold. I need to do things. Ok just grab her hand'

Sora felt her and Taichi's fingers entwine. She knew that they would be together. Taichi actually listened to her, and followed through that's more than most people get from boys. She knew she wouldn't be alone again…at least not for a while.

'_Eventually' _Taichi thought, _'Eventually things will be perfect…eventually Sora and I will have the perfect lives together. I can't imagine how things could get better from now, but I know it will eventually'_

'_Eventually' _Sora thought, _'Eventually I will understand what it's like to be in love, though I am pretty sure I am beginning to figure it out…eventually me and Taichi will grow old together and look back on this and laugh, someday we will eventually'_

"Taichi?" Sora questioned, "I hate to break ruin the moment, but what time is it?"

"Umm" Taichi stalls has he goes to check his cell phone, "Like 5:30 ish why?"

"Shit my mom wanted me home an hour ago I was supposed to help her at the flower shop." Sora explained, "Taichi I really gotta go" Sora finished. She was still holding his hand she bent forward to kiss him, but Taichi stopped her.

"Baby don't go, stay here with me?" He whispered quietly.

'_He's finally taking control of his life'_ Sora thought

Sora sat back down and said

"So this is it to you I belong no more goodbyes. We knew all along"

Taichi knew she wasn't referring to not helping her mom. She was so late anyway at this point it didn't matter. She was referring to their relationship in general. She was his and only his. They both knew it though for a while but no one did anything.

'_Eventually' _Taichi reminded himself.

'_Eventually' _Sora reminded herself.

Taichi closed his eyes tightly shut. He was so afraid that this was a dream. He had to make sure it was real. He didn't want this to be a dream.

"Open your eyes Taichi…It's not just a dream" Sora whispered in his ear

**7426262226262742626222626274262622262627426262226262**

Hey so what did you guys think? Umm I had this idea for a while and its based off of the song eventually by M2M so some of the words are from that song but not exactly. Well hope you guys liked it! And rememeber review!

Shanana Banana


End file.
